Manta Mayhem Galaxy
Missions Star 1: Manta Ride Time (Music: SM64 Slide Theme) Ride the manta to the finish. Secret Star 1: Surfing Style Challenge There's a secret pipe the back of the platform that you just land on in the pipe are surfing waves in it talk to The Chimp to challenge him if Mario can pass the record over 30,000 points in under 150 seconds The Chimp will reward you a power star. (New Game) *Damage - negative 30 points *Coins - 5 points *Jump - 10 points *Jump & Flip - 50 points *Spin - 100 points *Jump & Spin - 250 points *Hit Gummits - 500 points *Hit Golden Gummits - 1,000 points Star 2: The Manta Ring Challenge Ride the manta and get threw every rings to the finish. Secret Star 2: Pricey Planets! Use 20 coins on the coin luma at the end to unlock a new planet that is like a watery sphere. Collect 5 silver stars for the star to appear. Star 3: The Manta Race Ride the manta to the finish in 1st place. Secret Star 3: What's Behind The 1st Place Winners Stand? Mario must find a secret green pipe behind the 1st place object and then there's a challenge for you talk to The Chimp to a challenge if Mario can ride the manta all the way down to the finish in under 150 seconds and watch out for enemies and trap hazards The Chimp will reward you with a power star. Star 4: The Manta Ride Challenge Mario must challenge the black penguin to a manta race to the finish in 1st place the black penguin will reward you a power star. Secret Star 4: The Sproutle Vine To Nowhere Mario must find a sproutle to swing on to the vine to the sling star to sling yourself to the toad brigades ship and under the toad brigades ship use the launch star to launch yourself to the matter splatter planet to nowhere to find the power star. Speedy Comet (Red): Manta Ride Speed Run Mario must beat "Manta Ride Time" In under 1 minute, and 30 seconds Daredevil Comet (White): Secret Slide Daredevil Run Mario must beat "What's Behind The 1st Place Winner?" to slide on the secret slide all they way down with 1 health bar without getting hit by enemies to the to the power star. Cosmic Comet (Blue): Cosmic Mario And The Manta Race Mario must beat Cosmic Mario in the manta race by going threw the finish line 3 times to open the barrier to get the power star. Fast-Foe Comet (Yellow): Fast-Foes On The Secret Slide Mario must slide all the way down and avoid fast-foe enemies, and thwomps to get to that power star. Purple Comet (Purple): Manta Ray's Purple Coins Collect 100 out of 125 purple coins. Combo Comet (Pink): Crabber Combo Time Mario must defeat 50 crabbers on the galaxy under 100 seconds. Flash Comet (Orange): Manta Flash Time Mario must ride the manta on the dark water to the finish wait for the flash and you will see threw and then you get the power star. Green Comet (Green): Green Stars *Green Star 1 *Green Star 2 *Green Star 3 *Green Star 4 *Green Star 5 *Green Star 6 *Green Star 7 *Green Star 8 *Green Star 9 *Green Star 10 *Green Star 11 *Green Star 12 *Green Star 13 *Green Star 14 *Green Star 15 Category:Mario